Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 5
Synopsis for "The Orrery" At the Galactic Core, the team tries to send out a message to the ships surrounding the Orrery but the ring tells them that every vessel is currently unmanned and no life signs are detected. The structure is impervious to scans to they split up to search the ship. On the planet Ysmault, Bleez returns to report back to Atrocitus about who stole Graxus's ring. Of course since she is incomprehensible, Atrocitus shoves her into what appears to be the Blood Ocean in order to increase the level of consciousness to get a proper sentence out of her. On Okaara, Sayd and Larfleeze check on the progress of the team. Kyle and Glomulus go into the first sphere and while entering the door, Kyle asks him if he is just Larfleeze's puppet to which he responds rather hostilely 'Glomulus is Glomulus'. Saint Walker and Arkillo enter their own globe to find people claiming to be Tamaranians. Two globes over, Munk and Fatality explore their own environment.They are then attacked inexplicably by Warlords of Okaara. The Tamaranians asks Saint Walker and Arkillo if they were sent by the Archangel. Saint Walker asks them to tell him everything they know about this Archangel and to speak freely. On Orrery World #10 Kyle and Glomulus descend and the inhabitants flee in terror screaming 'The Beast! The Beast!'. They head toward a building resembling a church and find a man in red robes who doesn't seem afraid. Kyle asks him to let everyone know they mean no harm. The man in robes asks why he would lie when the one who sent them is clear, Kyle asks if he means the Guardians but the man clarifies that Glomulus is wearing the symbol of the Beast which makes them enemies of the Orrery and runs inside. The man further explains that The Beast is the ancient enemy of their holy protector. He shows them a statue of The Beast, who appears to really be Larfleeze. An alarm is sounded and the man in robes is shown to have green skin and red hair like the other inhabitants of Orrery World #10, which might mean that the people of this world are Green Martians as this is a form Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian both take regularly. He explains that the alarm is the horn that summons their protector, called the Archangel by many. The archangel Invictus lives in the sun and he is now coming to punish Kyle for bringing Glomulus, a servant of the Beast, into the holy of holies. Appearing in "The Orrery" Featured Characters *Kyle Rayner Supporting Characters *Arkillo *Bleez *Fatality *Glomulus *Munk *Saint Walker Villains *Invictus (First Appearance) Other Characters *Orange Lantern Corps **Larfleeze **Sayd *Red Lantern Corps **Atrocitus **Ratchet **Zilius Zox **Haggor **Skallox **Veon **Vice Locations *Galactic Core **Tamaran **Okaara *Ysmault Items *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff Vehicles *None Known Notes *The ring defines an Orrery as "An apparatus representing motions and phases of planets in a solar system". Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20960 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-the-orrery/37-312643/ Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 05